


Secret Admirer:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Lust & Desires: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bondage, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied Bondage, Lust at First Sight, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Admirer, Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Detective Danielle "Dani" Williams has a secret crush on her partner, & wants to take things to the next level, Does he?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my "Danni/Steve" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer:

*Summary: Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams has a secret crush on her partner, & wants to take things to the next level, Does he?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my "Danni/Steve" series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting presents from a secret admirer, some of the kinky kind, He wishes that his admirer would come out, so he can tell her, how he feels, but that person has not done it yet, So he figures that he has to wait til Valentine's Day, so she can reveal herself to him.

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams muttered to herself, **"I can't believe I am actually doing this"** , as she left the last present for Steve, A Book of Dirty Love Poems, & with Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly's urging, she left on his desk for him to find, she just hopes that she is not stepping over the line.

 

Steve decided to take a run on his lunch break, so he can clear his head about what to do about the admirer, He feels very flattered that he is being pursued for a change, &pamp he likes it. When He got back to HQ, he showered & changed, He found the book, & took a look inside of it, He gasped, & thought to himself, **"This Lady is playing for keeps"** , He put it into his bag, so he can added it to the other gifts, he got, Cherry Flavored Lube, Condoms, Edible Massage Oil, Handcufffs, A Silk Blindfold, Flogger, Vibrator, Nipple Clamps, & Tassel Whip.

 

Valentine's Day came, & the Five-O Team was busy than ever, They finished their latest case, & when Steve came home, The Navy Seal found his gifts are gone, & he thinks that maybe his admirer was ready to reveal herself, He found a keycard to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , & he left to make his way there.

 

Meanwhile, Danni was making sure every detail was perfect for the room, & she positioned & opened the gifts, so Steve could see them, she was almost close to her happy ending, & the beautiful blond hopes that the Five-O Commander feels the same way. When Steve came through, he smiled when he saw Danni, & kissed her til it took her breath away.

 

"You are not disappointed", she asked, Steve smiled, & said, "Hell no, I feel the same way", They kissed once more, she handed him a glass of wine, & took one for herself, They clinked them together, "Happy Valentine's Day, Babe", Danni said smiling, "Right back at ya", Steve said smiling bigger. "Let's try some of these gifts out, huh ?", Steve got them out of their clothes, & dragged her to the bed, Danni chuckled, they were ready to start their lives & future together.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*

 

 

 

 


End file.
